brother
by chapytal zx
Summary: guru pangkhianat yang mengkhianati muridnyya ingni menghancurkan desa karna dendam . namun ada pahlawan datang untuk menyelamatkan. ingin tau siapa pahlawannya ? simak ceritanya guyzz


Brother

An naruto manga fanfiction { in Bahasa }

"Malam itu indah sekali , disaat kami memandang langit penuh bintang , namun hancur dan rapuh saat dia berkata …" piker adi dalam hati

Adi adalah chunnin dari konoha yg sangat pemalas , namun sama seperti sahabatnya , ia seorang pejuang yg berani . ia juga anggota dari kelompok 19 yang berisi obi dan rock lee {gubraak , kok nyasar } kelompok 19 adalah kelompok paling hebat yg dipimpin oleh guru tian

Guru tian sangat hebat dalam jutsu bahasa , namun suatu hari , saat mereka memiliki misi mengantarkan anak hilang bernama Mj ke desa hujan , mereka disergap . "cthiing" suara kunai obi yg menahan serangan dari musuh . "creek , syuuuut" gulungan pemanggil keluar dari kantung adi dan adi mengluarkan jutsu panggilannya " keluarlaah franklin " {eeeeeeeeeeeee, gubrak , kok mistis bgt } "oy narrator rusuh , awas loe " ujar rock lee . "cuuuk" semua berhenti bergerak , melihat rock lee tertusuk oleh guru tian "a.a..aa..apa yang kau lakukan guru " teriak adi

"lemah dan ceroboh , itulah kalian " ujar guru tian sambil melepaskan kunainya yang menembus jantung rock lee keluar " apa kau sudah gila ?" triak obi sambil menangis ,karna selama ini obi punya perasaan terhadap rock lee {obi cewek!}. "guru , ka…kau harus matiiiii " teriak adi sambil mengayunkan katana pingnya ke guru tian {kok ping sih} "bukk" suara pukulan dari guru tian yang dengan cepatnya dapat berada di depan adi "s..sia…sial kau gu..ru" kata adi kesakitan . "Tidaaakkkkkkkk " teriak obi . "wah wah wah , ada satu kelinci lagi yang harus dibunuh " ujar guru tian sambil mengambil kunai dari kantung musuh obi .

"saatnya kau mati " kata guru tian ." jtashhhhhh" bom asap muncul dari atas dan membutakan musuh selama beberapa waktu . "siapa kau ?" Tanya obi kepada pria memakai topeng serigala yang kabur bersama obi dan adi. "nanti kau akan tau "

Mereka sampai di sebuah pondok yang sangat indah {pondok indah keleus}priabertopeng itu membuka topengnya ."haaaaaaah , dimazz , a.. apa yang kau lakukan " ujar obi malu – malu . " aku melihatmu kesulitan , apa yg terjadi disana?" Tanya dimazz . obi pun menceritakan apa yg terjadi .

Sore hari pun tiba "a..aaa..aaaa…aaa…apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya adi sambil membuka matanya perlahan "kau pingsan saat dipukul guru" jawab obi ."dasar lemah" kata dimazz."haaaa apa yang kau lakukan disini , dasar perusak suasana"kata adi ."kau seharusnya berterima kasih sudah diselamatkan" kata dimazz ."a..aaa…aku harus cari guru !" kata adi "sudahlah kita harus kembali ke desa dan melapor pada hokage " jawab obi " Tidak mau , aku sudah menjadu muridnya sejak lama dan aku pasti bisa merubahnya menjadi yang dulu"paksa adi

"sudahlah bi "kata dimazz "anak ini memang keras kepala , sebaiknya kita turuti agar tidak merengek ,nanti kalau merengek kita susah lagi " sambung dimazz "enak saja kau berkata itu padaku" marah adi . "sudah sudah jangan bertengkar" ujar obi " kita butuh rencana"sambung adi

Mereka pun mengatur rencana , besok siang mereka menyerbu guru tian di teluk lemonade garden dekat desa hujan . obi dan adi menjatuhkan 3 penjaga yang ada di dekat pohon , dimazz berperang melawan musuh yg banyak { namun semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang , eeeeeeeh mabok}sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga bertemu di depan meriam besar, di belakang meriam berdiri guru tian.

"guru, kau berkhianat" ujar adi {udah jelaz jelaz dari tadi alur ceritanya kok malah kalimat gak efektif} "pengkhianat? Hahahahahahahahahahahahah aku tidak berkhianat , aku dikurung di ruangan tanpa udara selama 6 bulan demi kalian berdua , aku tutup mulut dan mereka menahanku di situ sampai 6bulan , asal kalian tahu obat yang hokage beri untuk membunuh kepala penasihat musuh ,mereka memaksa ku untuk memakan itu , aku tak berdaya di saat itu {dikurung di ruang hampa 6 bulan , dah kayak filem skyfall aja nih fanfic}jadi aku memakan obat itu dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi , aku tak dapat bernafas dan bergerak selama 6bulan , maka sekarang aku akan meledakkan konohadengan meriam ini " ujar guru

"obi dan dimazz , hancurkan meriam itu , aku tangani guru"kata adi "baik "kata obi ."hiyaaaaaaaaah"teriak adi sambil mengayun pedang ping nya ke guru "stag stag stag" suara kunai besar yg dilempar guru ke adi , cthang , adi menghindar , stheng thsk crep bad um tes { eeee , mabok lagi}" adi kami tak dapat menghancurkan meriam ini , meriam ini terlalu tebal" teriak obi disaat adi terjatuh karna serangan guru tian. " jurus puisi karya taifiq ismail"ujar guru tian sambil mengeluarkan jutsunya , tak lama kemudian obi dan dimazz pingsan akibat serangan guru tian . "hahahahahah , dasar lemah " ejek guru tian pada obi , dimazz , dan adi "takan ku biarkan " ujar adi sambil kesakitan di tanah saat guru tian menembakkan meriam besar itu , adi leri keaara h meriamdan memutarnya kea rah guru tian

BHGSAAAAAAAAAAAT suara meriam yang mengenai guru tian . guru tian pun mati

Malam itu di tempat itu obi terbangun dari pingsannya dan menghampiri adi . " langit yang indah ya " ujar adi "iya"jawab obi 'bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu yg aneh?" Tanya adi . " boleh" jawab obi

"kau menganggap aku sebagai apa?" Tanya adi malu malu

"sebagai adik"jawab obi sambil memeluk adi

THE END

Cerita ini dibuat oleh chapytal zx yang terinspirasi dari dunia nyata . and special thankyouto azaria phoebe


End file.
